Chaque seconde
by Selka93
Summary: Il l'aime. Elle l'aime. Ils souffrent car ils ne le savent pas.DMHG


CHAQUE SECONDE

J'ai cherché l'erreur, au cœur du système

Ce qui brille est un leurre

Ce qui brille peut fondre au soleil

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? D'où me viennent ces sentiments pour elle? Je suis un Sang Pur et elle... elle n'en est pas. Ce statut était à la fois un piédestal et un bouclier. Je devrais la détester, la haïr, l'humilier, l'ignorer et je l'ai fait. Mais surtout ne pas l'aimer. Mon bouclier brillant, ainsi que mon piédestal se sont cassés devant elle. Ainsi que la glace qui enserrait mon cœur, tu es pour moi comme un soleil qui fait fondre mes barrières les unes après les autres. Et je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force d'en ériger d'autres que tu ferais tomber simplement en me frôlant dans un couloir? Pourquoi est-ce à moi que cela arrive? Pourquoi pas à Weasley ou à Saint-Potter? Je coule.

J'ai cherché l'erreur qui trouble mon sommeil

J'ai cherché pendant des heures

Pour voir que tout est à refaire

Je l'ai enfin vu. Le visage du garçon qui hante mes nuits. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas le voir, ignorer encore à qui appartenait ces lèvres et ce corps. Ignorer de qui je rêvais chaque nuit depuis la rentrée et dont je ne voyais pas le visage, comme aspiré par l'ombre. Je dois aussi avouer que quand j'étais avec lui dans mes rêves, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, à être raisonnable. Je n'étais plus moi tout en l'étant et je me perdais dans ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots doux. Mais ce n'était que des rêves, et quand il m'a enfin montré son visage, je me suis réveillée en larmes. Je n'en ai parlé ni à Harry, ni à Ron; ils n'auraient pas compris. Seule Ginny sait, nous en avons longuement discuté et elle m'a consolée. Pourquoi lui? Il me déteste, il me hait à cause de mon sang. Comme si mon sang faisait mon caractère, me faisait moi… Il ne me connaît même pas. Mais moi non plus et sans savoir pourquoi je l'aime. Il faut que j'arrête, cela me fait trop de mal. Mais pourquoi est-ce que "le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore"?

Enfin tout est clair, je relève la tête

Je veux vivre chaque seconde

Comme si demain était la fin du monde

J'ai décidé. Bien que depuis quelques temps il soit un peu plus poli avec moi, je vais essayer de passer à autre chose. Ginny ne m'approuve pas mais elle ne comprend pas combien les faux espoirs peuvent faire mal. J'ai toujours mal, preuve que je l'aime toujours, mais c'est une douleur sourde et beaucoup plus supportable. Je n'ai plus l'impression que mon cœur se brise à chaque fois qu'il me ridiculise. Mon cœur est désormais en granit. Mais je revis, rigole à nouveau, étudie toujours et j'ai décidé de m'amuser un maximum, de vivre chaque seconde et ensuite de m'en souvenir toute ma vie. J'ai accepté l'invitation d'Harry pour le bal de Noël, Ron y va avec Padma Patil, avec qui il sort d'ailleurs. Je suis heureuse pour eux. J'espère m'amuser pendant la soirée même si je doit ouvrir le bal avec lui, en tant que préfète-en-chef.

Étre libre pour de bon

A trop vouloir s'élever on tombe

J'ai décidé. Je vais lui dire. Je pense qu'elle va me rejeter, ainsi que tous les Serpentard après ma déclaration. Mais je ne suis pas un lâche. Moi qui étais tellement fier de mon sang, voilà que j'aime une "Sang de Bourbe" intello. C'est le destin. Je l'accepte. Dans une semaine, je dois ouvrir le bal avec elle, et je lui dirai après avoir senti son corps sur le mien, son souffle chaud, après l'avoir fait tournoyer dans mes bras durant quelques minutes. C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce secret. Cela m'est impossible.

Abandonner la fièvre, ne plus regarder en arrière

Trouver l'essentiel pour enfin oublier le reste

C'est arrivé. C'est le soir du bal. Les filles trépignaient d'impatience et je crois que plusieurs étaient jalouses que ça soit moi qui aille au bal avec Harry… Même si c'est d'une manière amicale, il me l'a assuré. Même si je dois avouer que quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé craquant. Je crois que je vais mieux, je ne passe plus mes journées à penser à lui, juste mes nuits… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je descends au bras d'Harry vers la Grande Salle tandis que toi ,tu montes de tes cachots. Tu es seul, mais je pâlis quand même quand nos regards se croisent… Je ne sais pas si Harry a senti mon corps trembler mais il a arrêté de parler, et m'interroge du regard. Heureusement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent. Nous entrons.

Je n'veux plus d'adresse

Je ne veux plus qu'en vain on se blesse

Je voudrais pouvoir éclore et demain sourire encore

Je ne veux plus m'appeler Malfoy, juste Drago. Me libérer de ce nom qui m'emprisonne dans mes tentatives de t'approcher, qui m'oblige régulièrement à te blesser. J'arrête. Je ne veux plus te voir pâlir ou retenir tes larmes à cause de moi. Après ce soir je disparaîtrai de ta vie, promis. J'ai refusé toutes les demandes venant de filles qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à mon nom. Toutes donc. Je vais à la Grande Salle, je la vois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Sa robe lui va merveilleusement bien et elle est magnifique. Elle est au bras du balafré, il fallait s'y attendre: l'école entière est au courant. Nos regards se croisent, je baisse le mien. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent. Nous entrons.

On tombe

C'est maintenant l'heure de danser. Je n'ai rien réussi à manger et Harry a l'air inquiet pour moi. J'essaie de le rassurer par un sourire feint et je me lève. Pour ouvrir le bal, Dumbledone a décidé que les préfets de chaque maison danseraient ensemble ainsi que le préfet et la préfète-en-chef. Je suis préfète-en-chef et il est préfet-en-chef. Il s'avance vers moi, je ne peux plus reculer. La musique démarre. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille, tandis que les miennes vont autour de son cou. Je frissonne devant tant de proximité. Jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de lui, à part dans mes rêves. Mon cœur en granit commence à se fendiller. Je lève ma tête vers lui...

Je dois y aller, je ne me défilerai pas. Elle m'attend, je m'approche. Je lui saisis la taille et elle met ses mains, dont la chaleur me surprend, autour de mon cou. Elle pose ensuite sa tête contre mon torse, comme si elle était fatiguée. Je me raidis. Elle l'a senti et lève ses yeux vers moi, interrogatrice. J'avale ma salive, et j'ouvre la bouche pour enfin lui dire ce que je ressens.


End file.
